


How Many? (artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Spanking, Switching, spanking art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK
Summary: As part of a fic/art trade with cat2000, here's an illustrated scene from their Maze Runner fic, "Learning the Hard Way". I like the idea of Newt's duties (as second in command) including being in charge of the group's discipline like this! Though poor Thomas... ;)





	How Many? (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/gifts).



> Read [Cat2000](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445985)'s story [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000)!

[](https://vgy.me/lrQIWt)


End file.
